fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Aura (Canadian TV channel)
For the Canadian channel formerly known as Nickelodeon Family, see G Network (Canada). Aura is a Canadian English-language Category B specialty channel. The channel is based on the US cable network of the same name. Programming Canadian programming Acquired from YTV *Numb Chucks (July 6th, 2016 - present) *Game On (July 6th, 2016 - present) *Grossology (July 6th, 2016 - present) *Jacob Two-Two (November 1st, 2016 - present) *Three Delivery (November 1st, 2016 - present) *Being Ian (March 15th, 2017 - present) *Sidekick (August 9th, 2017 - present) Acquired from Teletoon *Packages from Planet X (2016 - present) *Atomic Betty (July 6th, 2016 - present) *Grojband (July 6th, 2016 - present) *Ned's Newt (July 6th, 2016 - present) *Rocket Monkeys (September 3rd, 2016 - present) *My Life Me (September 24th, 2016 - present) *The Zimmer Twins (March 15th, 2017 - present) *Fred's Head (PG) (July 29th, 2017 - present) Other acquired Canadian programming *Pelswick (2016 - present) *Circuit City (December 2016 - present) *Hard Rock 101 (December 2016 - present) *Time Force (June 1st, 2017 - present) *Lip Sync Battle: Canada (October 2017 - present) *Top Gear: Canada (December 31st, 2017 - present) Acquired from Nickelodeon Family (U.S.) *Bones & Dog (2016 - present) *Nickelodeon Guts '16 (2017 - present) Acquired programming *Doctor Who (PG) (2016 - present) *The Fairly OddParents (seasons 1-4 / 10) (C8) (2016 - present) *ChalkZone (2016 - present) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2016 - present) *SpongeBob SquarePants (2016 - present) *The Loud House (2016 - present) *The Steve Harvey Show (2016 - present) *Samurai Jack (2016 - present) *Invader Zim (2016 - present) *Rocket Power (2016 - present) *Steven Universe (2016 - present) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2016 - present) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2017 - present) *Transformers: Animated (C8) (2017 - present) *Powerpuff Girls Z (C8) (2017 - present) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (C8) (2017 - present) *Darkwing Duck (C8) (2017 - present) *DuckTales (C8) (2017 - present) *Onegai My Melody (C8) (2017 - present) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (September 26th, 2017 - present) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (September 26th, 2017 - present) *Beyblade: Metal Saga (October 8th, 2017 - present) *Zoey 101 (November 4th, 2017 - present) *Mon Colle Knights (November 5th, 2017 - present) Former programming Acquired from Nickelodeon (U.S.) *The Wild Thornberrys (C8) *Danny Phantom (C8) Acquired from YTV *Kid vs. Kat (C8) *ReBoot (C8) *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (C8) *League of Super Evil (C8) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (C8) Acquired from Teletoon *My Dad the Rock Star (G) *Clone High (14+) *Pecola © *Spliced (C8) *Wayside (C8) *Detentionaire (PG) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (G) *Creepschool (C8) *World of Quest (C8) *Total Drama (PG) *Doodlez (C8) *6teen (G) Other acquired programming *The Twilight Zone (PG) *Shadowhunters (14+) *Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) (G) *Ouran High School Host Club (PG) *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (C8) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (14+) *Soul Eater (14+) *Dan Vs. (PG) *Jewelpet (C8) (September 26th, 2017 - January 22nd, 2020) Schedule Gallery NickFamily.png|Former logo as Nickelodeon Family Category:TV channels